1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in devices designed to create soft, even lighting conditions for photographic purposes by directing light through a diffusing material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photographers commonly use softboxes with large AC powered studio flash units to create soft, even light by directing the light from the flash units through a diffusing material. Studio softboxes are generally made of a black cloth lined with a reflective surface on the inside thereof. The cloth is then stretched or draped over either four or eight rods attached to a connecting ring to create a rectangular or octagonal-shaped box, respectively.
With the advent and increasing popularity of reliable, portable, battery powered flash units; the need for small, lightweight, portable light control devices has increased. The currently available portable softboxes are rectangular in shape and are either rigid-walled, inflatable, or use the same type of connecting rod and ring system as the large studio models. The rigid-walled and rod-based designs can be cumbersome, are not easily stowed for transport, and may be easily bent or deformed. In addition, the inflatable designs are subject to puncture. Furthermore, the linear shape of the softbox produces a distracting matching catchlight in the subject's eyes. Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a softbox with improved portability and durability that produces a more desirable catchlight in the subject's eyes.
The present invention seeks to alleviate one or more of these problems by providing a softbox that eliminates the need for inflexible rigid walls or rods, without requiring inflation, and simultaneously producing a curved catchlight.